User talk:Damesukekun
メッセージは、右上の「Leave message」をクリック → 「Subject/headline:」に題名を記入 ''' → メインボックスに本文を記入 → 左下の「Publish」をクリックしてください。 急ぎの要件は damesukekun★live.jp またはにゃっぽんの日記までお願いします。 Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:Damesukekun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 13:42, June 26, 2011 Polygon Love 2 Polygon Love 2 doesn't seem to have a clear-cut usage policy, or was it lost in translation? We're not sure ourselves. O Herman 16:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me but my hard drive is full and I have to upgrade the device. I'll download each MMD model and translate each usage term the next month. Sorry for inconvenience. Damesukekun 23:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're on a desktop, and you can afford a terrabyte's worth of disk space, go for it. I think there's a similar capacity for laptop hard drives. Either way, good luck on the upgrade. (and you can ask me for technical advices regarding computers, I deal with computers for a living) ;) O Herman 05:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Now I'm back. Polygon Love Vocaloid, Touhou and anime characters are sold as optional data here. They distribute trial Miku model data for free, but the company doesn't allow the use of it on any other platform. The cautionary statement on the site says; （注意１）これは「ポリゴンラブ２」の追加データです。「ポリゴンラブ２」ソフト本体を購入した方のみ、お試しになれます。 Translation: (Caution 1) This is the optional data for "Polygon Love 2". Only the users who purchased the software "Polygon Love 2" are entitled to use this data for trial. (bold mine) Damesukekun 16:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::If that's the case, converting it to PMD and PMX is illegal? O Herman 18:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think so. I downloaded the trial patch with the readme file, and it said the same thing. Well, model processing or data converting isn't banned clearly, but "Only the users who purchased the software "Polygon Love 2" are entitled to use this data for trial" makes sense and gives the reason to the illegality. Damesukekun 04:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Now for softwares that forbid model conversion, we need something like a red list for it. Similar to our blacklist, but for a completely different reason. Are there other softwares out there with similar restrictions? O Herman 05:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) About modelers status Hello, Would you mind not using the "-P" to name title a Creators pages? Since it stands for 'Producer' and is attached to others creators as well. And we as a fanbase already know they are a producer. I think it would be cleaner just to keep their name as they have it written on their site(s), as some producers/creators don't even use the title their fans give them. However, mentioning it on the page is very fitting. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :-P is kinda honorific and some creators claim for it. The page names are okay without -P, but we need to keep this honorific on articles. Damesukekun 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty much. Better within the articles but it feels awkward for article titles/names. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hihi Still not sure if your still preparing your computer but wanted to ask how things are on the japanese side of the fandom. I noticed that popular Modelers are actually linking and mentioning this wikia and I assume you were the one who is responsible so thanks for that. though I wanted to ask if you know if Mamama is rereleasing his/her models because they orginal downloads are missing. When I asked Mamama myself my repsonse was "This is not page of DL. But this model releases it after having made English notation. これはDLのためのページではありません。 しかし、このモデルは英字表記を行った後リリース予定です。" I assume that means he/she is releasing it with a new english readme? Daniru17 07:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :The accurate translation of the Japanese message would be: This page contains no DL link. Yet this model will be released after English readme is provided. Damesukekun 15:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you ^^ Daniru17 17:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Name translation. Does Penishisu (ペニシス) translate to anything specific? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't he this guy? Damesukekun 17:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It appears so, as there is a MMD mentioned on the twitter. Thanks. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage message for jnp readers Something similar to this. If I have the correct wording. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :"Contact User:Damesukekun for inquiries in Japanese." ::I already edited a Japanese message on Model Creator Permissions as "日本人作者の方へ。もし記事に不備等がありましたら、だめすけあてまでご連絡ください。" (To Japanese creators. If any inaccuracy found, please contact Damesukekun). Do you think if we need a similar comment on Main Page? Damesukekun 18:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that I think about perhaps English speakers would ask questions as well, though currently we don't have much traffic. Would creating talk page or separate article titled '/Translation' help? Or just keeping this type of activity to your User talk? -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you lead translation help to my talk page? (as Angel does on Vocaloid Wiki) I'll never miss that. Damesukekun 18:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can do a internal link with /Translations being the subpage. If not liked I'll just make a separate page under the MikuMikuDance Wiki: namespace. :::::I'm trying to figure out how MediaWiki works so I can place a notice on the top of the page, I should ask O Herman about that.-- Bunai82 (talk) 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC)